


John: Attempt to fuck off forever

by brokenxradio



Series: Shattered John [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Other, PTSD, Sad, Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenxradio/pseuds/brokenxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stare at my laptop screen and read my Suicide e-mail to Dad, Jade, Rose, and Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: Attempt to fuck off forever

**Author's Note:**

> Part One.

**This feeling never leaves you alone  
You pull the trigger on your own  
You're hiding in your safe place  
Hiding with your eyes shut tightly all the way to the hospital**

**Song: Hospital by The Used**

I stare at my laptop screen and read my Suicide e-mail to Dad, Jade, Rose, and Dave. It's me bearing my all telling them how fucked up I really am. I don't even hesitate to press send there almost done. I am glad Dad is at work now as I grab his revolver from my desk and put it to my head. I close my eyes and smile as I pull the trigger. Something is terribly wrong all I see is black but I can kinda hear my Dad saying something. I fade in and out as I realize that I fucked up and missed the fast way out. I can hear Dad a little better now he is on the phone now. Shit he said something about the hospital. Don't save me Dad I don't want to be saved. I fade out again only to come back to realty in intense pain I slowly open my eyes and cry. I failed I am still breathing. Well fuck that is just grand.

**Author's Note:**

> Three more to go.


End file.
